Rule Breakers
by Like-I-Have-A-Clue
Summary: When the new supervisor is a hot little blonde, Ymir can't help but want to get into her pencil skirt. But will the new Super want to risk her nice job for the sake of a little fun with the tall and freckled worker? Or will Ymir be holding out on a miracle? (so much smut in later chapters) (SashaxConnie on the side) CHAPTER SIX IS FIXED NOW
1. Chapter 1

"Looking forward to the Christmas party tonight?" Sasha leaned over our office space divider with a sandwich half stuffed in her mouth.

I sighed without taking my eyes off of the flow chart on my screen "Does it look like I am?"

She took a bite and chewed "I dunno, Ymir" She shrugged "I can never tell whether you're being extra sarcastic or just your usual unhappy self"

I turned to her, ready to give one of my signature replies when eyes grew wide with realisation "What if being sarcastic _IS _your regular self!" She laughed. Now who was being sarcastic?

I rolled my eyes before abandoning a witty remark and tossing a pen at her. She ducked and laughed "Aw, c'mon, don't be like that" She leaned over once more "I hear that new supervisor's had a big hand in the party this year"

I turned back to my computer "It's just going to be the same shit all over again. Shitty music, shitty decorations, Reiner getting drunk off the piss he calls a drink and trying to bring home anyone who's willing… who was it last year… Bert?... Eren and Mikasa canoodling in a corner, pretending that they're not a couple so Mr. Smith doesn't fire them, Armin trying to make sure no one gets too wasted before he heads home early to Annie, Jean being a pussy wishing his boyfriend, Marco, was home from over-seas, you and Connie tip-toeing around the fact that you both want to be in each other's pants"-

"SHHHHH!" She waved her hands frantically

-"And then me, just sitting there, wishing for hell to swallow me up"

"Aw, c'mon" She left her own office space and came into mine. She threw an arm around my shoulder, almost catching me in a headlock "I hear there's gunna be an actual band this year and one glass of top-of-the-line champagne for everyone! For free!"

"Shoudn't you two be working?" A voice came from behind. We froze.

"Is that"-

"The new supervisor? Yup" Sasha gulped.

She let go of me quickly and we both turned to face our supervisor.

Our supervisor was a woman by the name of Historia Reiss. Short, blond and well capable of being in authority. God damn she was hot.

Sasha laughed nervously "Um, I was just help"-

"No. I don't want to hear lies, Braus. I could hear you two going on about the Christmas party from across the room"

"Oh" Sasha's face fell

"Listen, you two are two of our more productive workers. Sasha, you can hunt out a good deal with suppliers. Ymir, you're on time and usually, you keep your head down. Just don't let me catch you again, I won't be so easy on you next time" there was a pause "I know Christmas is a happy time and all but c'mon guys, we've still got a job to do, okay?"

_What if I don't want you to go easy on me hehehe I'll be a job you can do hehe wait, what… STOP THINKING YMIR, STOP… I bet she's into some real kinky- NO STOP! SHE'S YOUR SUPER! she's super hot- STOP IT! THIS IS SEXUAL HARRASSMENT OR SOMETHING!? she could sexually harass me all she wants. WHAT WHY? STOP PLEASE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING STOP._

"Yes ma'am" Sasha saluted

"I'm excited about the Christmas party too" she smiled softly "Been a while since I've had a good time"

"I'd show you a good time" I mumbled under my breath

"Hmm?" She looked at me

_Shit, did I say that out loud? Oh shit_

I scratched the back of my head nervously "Um... haha, yeah, been a while since I had a good time too, ha"

She looked at me for a moment or two before turning her attention back to Sasha "Alright, Sasha, think you could have those files on my desk by five today?"

"Um, yeah, sure" She nodded

"Get them done earlier and you can go home and get ready for tonight" The short blonde smiled and Sasha got back to work

"Ymir?" her smile dropped and she tilted her head in confusion

"Hmm?" I didn't realise it but I was staring at her

"You okay?"

I shook my head "Yeah, yeah fine, just... looking forward to tonight" I lied.

"Good" she smiled again "I'll see you there" she turned and began to walk away.

Sasha slouched with a relieved sigh "Phew! That was close"

My eyes followed the blonde as she made her way back to her own office. _I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you walk away_

"Ymir? Ymiiiiiiir" Sasha waved her hand in front of my face and I came out of my trance. "You always do that when she's around" she mumbled

"Do what?" I asked

"You stare at her like she's a piece of meat and you're a hungry wolf"

I frowned "I do not!"

"It seems fairly obvious, but, I got to ask, do you _like_ her?" I swear I saw Sasha's eyes spark with the mischief if a twelve year old.

_Quick, Ymir, say no! Just stone face it! Go, Poker face!_

"What? Wh- pff-pffft! I do not! Pfft, she's our supervisor! No ew pffft!" _Nailed it_

Sasha rolled her eyes "Whatever" before sitting back down at her own desk.

I took a deep breath and turned back to my computer.

"Ymir and the super sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i"-

"Shut up, Sasha!"

She laughed "You _liiiiiiiiike _her"

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up!"

She let out her last laugh and became quiet for a few minutes "So you coming to the party tonight?"

"…. Yes" I growled. She took a breath; I interrupted "Not another word, Braus"

That evening I finished up work at 4:30. The party wasn't until 8pm. I headed home to my far less than clean apartment, made some dinner (by dinner I mean microwave noodles and the last few slices of bacon I had left), before heading into my bedroom and franticly searching for a shirt to wear for tonight.

I wanted to look my best tonight, I wasn't exactly sure why. I guess Miss Reiss had something to do with it, but as far as I knew she wasn't interested in me. Hell, I wasn't even sure if she was interested in women. I was sure she was interested in big strong guys who could carry her around and bench 120 or something, not women who have the same body type as Slenderman. I was sure in her eyes I was just another worker; nothing less, nothing more.

Eventually I found a shirt. I sniffed it. Dear God, it was far from clean. I threw it into the washing machine along with a bucket full of detergent before getting into the shower myself. I stood under the flow of water thinking to myself;

_Do I really want to go to this party? Everyone will be there. All my co-workers who I try avoid in the real world. Do I plan on drinking much tonight? Historia's never seen me drunk… none of them have. Jesus Christ what have I gotten myself in for?_

I shampooed and conditioned my hair before scrubbing the rest of me clean. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I switched off the washing machine and threw the shirt into the dryer before drying myself. Typical mundane tasks.

I put on a pair of jeans and a simple bra before I began to pace back and forth through my bedroom. I was still asking myself the same questions.

_Should I go? What if I don't get along with them? What if this just makes work awkward? What will I do if I do something I regret? What if I embarrass myself? Is this a good idea?_

I wasn't usually this indecisive, hell, I never gave anything even close to this much thought before; I much preferred to act on impulse. I heard the tumble dryer beep to indicate that my shirt was dry.

I put on the shirt straight out of the dryer. It was warm and damn did it smell good; the last girl I went out with used to complain about the smell of my clothes and bought me a shit load of fancy detergent. She might have been crazy in the head but she was even crazier in the bed and I did not complain… until she poured hot wax over my nipples… that wasn't pleasant…

Anyway, I put on the shirt and examined myself in front of the mirror. Yup, I looked good. Reeeaaaaalll good. I smirked at my reflection and popped my collar like the douchebag I am.

"Oh, hey Historia Yeah, I was in the neighbourhood so, I decided to check up on this party. You want a drink?... Oh, Miss Reiss, good to see you... Okay, _Historia_… You thirsty?"

It was like I was fucking thirteen years old again; practicing flirting in front of the mirror. What the fuck was I getting myself in for?

"Heeeyyyy. Historia. You look like no one has bought you a drink yet, please, let me do the honours"

I sighed and checked my watch. 7:15pm. Decision time. It was now or never. Was I going to this party or not. I looked at myself in the mirror "Go. I should go. Fuck it. What's the worst that could happen?" I grabbed my coat, my wallet and keys as I made my way out the door before I had a chance to change my mind.

I sat into my car and took a deep breath, doubtful thoughts beginning to creep into my mind. "Nope. I'm going" I said to myself one last time and turned the keys in the ignition. Before I knew it I was on the road and not looking back.

I remember pulling up to the pub where the Christmas Party was held every year, _Wall Maria's Pub. _I parked the car and took another deep breath before opening the door and stepping out into the cold evening. I opened the door of the pub where I was met by an archway of balloons. The band was setting up in a corner.

_Am I early? _I thought before looking at my watch. 7:43pm. _ act cool, Ymir, you can do this._

I threw my coat around a chair at the bar and sat at it. This little old bald man with a moustache and a bowtie came over to me.

"Ymir, long time no see" He smiled.

"Hey" I half smiled in return "Didn't think you'd still be working here. I heard you hit retirement age around the same time Washington crossed the Delaware"

"Ha. Ha" he smiled "the usual?"

"Not right now, thanks. You know if I'm the first one here?"

"Nah" He replied "There's this cute little blonde around here somewhere. She set up most of this"

The door opened and in flooded a few of my co-workers; Connie, Sasha, Reiner and Armin. _Carpool _I thought to myself.

"Ymir!" Sasha saw me and was more than surprised.

"Hey" I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly

"I honestly didn't expect you to turn up tonight" she lowered her head as she got over to me "Is a certain someone to do with your appearance?" She cocked an eyebrow "Huh?"

"I swear to whatever god there is, shut your face Braus" I raised my fist

She laughed "I knew it!"

"Shut it or"-

"Hey you two" We heard a voice next to us at the bar. It was her. Historia. Dressed in a little black dress and I couldn't help but think it would look amazing on my bedroom floor.

"Hey!" Sasha smiled.

"H-hey" I lowered my fist

"Whaddya think?" she smiled and gestured to the band and decorations.

"Pretty good" Sasha smiled in return.

"Amazing!" I blabbed. _So much for acting cool_

"Thanks" She smiled at us both.

I needed a drink already.

"Sasha! Ymir!" Connie called from the table that he claimed.

"You comin'?" Sasha asked me.

"In a minute"

"Okay" and she left.

Historia was still standing next to me as the barman returned.

"A double whiskey… And whatever this lady wants" I gestured towards Historia.

"Oh, thank you, you don't have to"-

"I want to, you've put plenty of work into this the least anyone can do is buy you a drink" I tried to smile genuinely but damn it was hard to do.

"Thank you" She smiled and I swear she blushed before looking back at the barman "Vodka and cola"

He nodded and set about making the drinks.

"Seriously, thank you, Ymir. I can't remember the last time someone bought me a drink no strings attached"

_Damn. Wait, why am I a little hurt? Did I seriously think anything would happen between us? Shit! I did! Fuck me! Fucking a co-worker is a breach of contract, there's no way she'd risk her nice supervisor job for a shitface like me, fuck!_

"No problem" I replied.

The drinks were put down in front of us and I handed him whatever cash was in my pocket. She took a sip before looking at her watch "Damn! It's just gone eight o'clock" She looked around. Everyone else seemed to have arrived "I better go tell the band to start up" She took her drink and made her way over to the band in the corner.

And just like that, I regretted even coming here tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks so much for all the positive feedback. I've been working on this AU since Christmas and i had a burst of inspiration for it so i did it. as for my other stories, i have no clue what's going on with them. i'm trying to write but it doesnt work, oh well, i'll get back to them eventually.**

**updates will be sporadic on all my stories**

* * *

The band started up "Hello, employees of…" the singer looked at his hand "_The Survey Corporation_. We are _The Hunters, _here to celebrate the annual Christmas party with all of you until 10pm, so let's get this party started!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!""" Sasha and Connie screamed from their seats

"Great to see enthusiasm like that!" The singer smiled "We'll start the night off a little easy and once everyone is loosened up, we'll break out the good stuff. This first one's called _Victory"_

The band started up and Historia made her way back over to me. She grabbed her drink and then gestured for me to follow her over to the table Sasha was at. I shrugged and followed. _No point in being a party pooper, may as well try to enjoy myself._

I sat with everyone right next to Historia. They were discussing something I probably had no interest in. I didn't realise it, but again I was staring at Historia; the way she sipped her drink and how one little droplet ran from the side of her mouth, down towards her chin. I was close enough that I could easily lick it away. _That would be so hot. Just lick her fucking face, do it, do it in front of everyone, fuck it if you lose your job, fuckin' do it, Ymir, fuc-_

"Ymir?" Armin asked.

"Hmm?" I came out of my trance

He smiled "You seem like the kinda person who could settle this"

I waited for him to continue

"Would Harry Potter survive in the Hunger Games?"

_What._

_Fucking wizards and… what!?_

I thought for a moment "Uhh… Idunno, I hear that Cat-piss Never-clean chick"- I heard Historia giggle –"can kill small shit from far away so I guess Potter would have no chance especially if he lost his glasses"

"I don't understand why he never used magic to fix his eyesight" Connie sighed

"Fair point" Reiner added

Was this seriously the conversation?

"I'm pretty sure that's in breach of magic law or something" Historia argued "You can't permanently change the way you were born, I'm sure"

"Yeah!" I backed her up maybe a little too enthusiastically; I barely had any clue what they were talking about.

"Point made. He'd die in the Hunger Games. Fuck you, Connie! I was right! Pay up!" Sasha blurted.

"Hey!" His ego clearly wounded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. He slapped it into her hand. She giggled and held it under her nose to sniff it.

"Ahh, nothing beats the smell of a crisp twenty" She smiled.

"Fuck you!" Connie retorted

"No need to be a sore loser!" She yelled but quickly calmed down "Sorry, let me get you a drink" She smiled

He sighed but then smiled in return "Okay"

Eventually, the night got better. Much better. The band were pretty good and by now, people were drunk enough to dance.

I sat on a chair against the wall, drink in hand, watching everyone have a good time; Sasha and Connie getting closer together thrusting in different directions… weird… Eren whispering something to Mikasa and her giggling, Armin on the phone in a corner… My eyes scanned the small crowd and eventually found Historia. She was dancing with Reiner, not a care in the world. She looked amazing. She looked happy. No doubt Reiner had already put his moves on her. I smiled a little even though I wasn't particularly happy. Her eyes met my own and I nearly froze. She smiled and then gestured for me to come and join her. I shook my head and chuckled. She did the same come hither gesture but it was more aggressive this time. I shook my head again. She slouched, said something to Reiner and stopped dancing before stomping over to me.

C'mooonnnnn!" She shouted over the music

I shook my head for a third time "Nope!"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the chair. I sighed and with a smile I gave it to her.

"Hey" She shouted to me as we got to the middle of the small dance-floor "Having a good time!?"

"Yeah!" I shouted back "It's a good party!" I lifted my drink in salute as I swayed to the music.

"Yeah, it's not too bad!" she looked around at everyone dancing.

"You did good!" I assured the short blonde woman before downing the rest of my drink and putting the glass on a nearby table. She followed.

She looked at me, unsure "Really? You think so!?"

"Yeaaaah!" I smiled as I turned to face her

"Oh thank god, I wanted to try and make a good impression on everyone!"

We started dancing again.

"Well it worked!... Especially on me!"

"Really!?" She cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah, you're a lot nicer than our last super, and believe me, you're much easier on the eyes than her too!"

_Oh no, oh no oh no no no no why did I say that? You're going to get fired! Pack your shit you've just sexually harassed your supervisor you idiot!_

"Uh... I-I mean" I was trying my hardest not to turn bright red "Y-Yeah… you're a good super, good at supervisory things!" my voice breaking as I got to the end of that sentence.

_FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUCK! YOU'VE FUCKED UP, YMIR!_

"Oh… Thanks!?" she seemed unsure of how else to respond

_SHIT!_

"Well, I gotta admit, you've made a pretty good impression on me too!"

Now I was cocking an eyebrow.

"You're a good worker!" She stopped dancing and began to move closer to me.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

"And I have to further admit" she looked me up and down "You're not too bad yourself!"

_Huh? What!?_

She bit her lip as she stood right up against me, her chest brushing off my own.

_Okay what is going on!? I'm dreaming, right?_

"I've been keeping an extra close eye on you, Ymir" Her face getting closer to mine

"Really?" I tried my best not to smirk at how my name was now rolling off her tongue.

_Ahhh! Act, fucking do something!_

I leaned in

_Not like that! Stop! She's your supervisor, you idiot!_

Our faces getting closer together. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and I heard her breath hitch right before our lips finally touched. It was nothing more than a peck. I was happy to leave it at that. My senses quickly returned and my brain began screaming at me to stop it there but my body seemed to be acting on impulse or instinct or both and I ended up kissing her again. Oddly enough, she kissed back stronger. Her soft lips capturing my own. I felt her hands sneak its way up my shoulders as my own moved to wrap around her waist.

"THANK YOU SURVEY CORPORATION! YOU'VE BEEN AN AMAZING AUDIENCE!" The singer screamed. I withdrew from the kiss as everyone else around us cheered at the band.

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked slightly breathless

I nodded so fast I swear my neck would have broken if she wasn't holding the back of it.

"Good. Me too" She smiled before kissing me again.

xxxxxxxxxx

I eventually got the door of my apartment open and we both stumbled in, remaining lip-locked. I skilfully took the keys out of the lock and threw them somewhere in the direction of the kitchen counter before kicking the door closed behind me.

Her hands were frantic in my dark hair, tugging at it, gently grazing my scalp with her nails. GOD DAMN THIS WAS AMAZING.

We stumbled and I ended up slamming her into a wall. She gasped but I figured she wouldn't complain seen as straight after she let out a breathless giggle before attacking my face again.

Her hands moved down to my shirt, searching for the buttons and trying to un-do them. She was having trouble with it so I withdrew from our kiss and tore it open, not caring. _I can get another shirt._

She grasped the straps of her dress and bra and slid them off her shoulders before our mouths met once more. She held my neck as I slid my shirt off my shoulders. She began to attack my neck with her mouth.

I began to slide out of my jeans "Okay. This is bad, Historia. You're my supervisor and"-

"Shut up" She mumbled against my skin before biting me. Damn! I wanted her more than ever now.

I my hands finding her body again, searching for the zip of her tight dress, pressing my knee to the wall between her legs. Now it was my turn to suck on her neck. I could hear her letting out little breathless moans and whimpers next to my ear as she grinded down on my knee. This woman was driving me wild.

_Where the fuck is the zipper on this thing? Does it have a zipper? What if it doesn't? What the fuck am I supposed to do then? Rip it off her?_

"Ymir. Ym- Where's th- bedroom" she found it hard to say. I smirked against her collar bone; I had finally found the zip, it was at the back. _Thank God!_ I zipped it down before tugging her dress downwards. As it hit the floor, I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. She complied at let out such a sexy giggle; I smirked with a sense of pride.

I carried her towards the bedroom as best I could. I was still a bit drunk and it didn't help that she was nibbling on my ear driving me even wilder. When I got into my small bedroom I threw her down on the bed and crawled over her. I kissed her before trailing my kisses to her jaw and down her neck. I slid a hand under her back in search of her bra clasp. She arched her back, pressing her chest into me. I found the clasp and within a second I got it open and slid the bra off her shoulders, tossing it to some far of corner of the room.

I took in the sight before me; my supervisor, almost fully naked on my bed wanting me. Fuck, I was a lucky woman tonight. I bent down and began to kiss one of her breasts. As my mouth reached her nipple, one of my hands toyed with the other, rolling it between my thumb and fore finger. I gently sucked on it before flicking it with my tongue and biting it. She was whimpering and moaning so much, I wanted to hear these noises all the time. I lifted my head to look at her before I went to kiss down her body but one of her arms was in my way. I followed it with my eyes seeing her hand hidden by a layer of lace. She was fingering herself while I was playing with her.

"Tisk, tisk tisk, Historia" I took her hand out of her pants and licked the liquid off of them. I made eye contact with her the whole while. Her eyes were hooded and heavy with lust. I grabbed her two wrists and held them against the pillow over her head "I'll take care of you" I kissed her lips softly.

"Please, Ymir"-

I kissed down her chest and let go of her wrists

-"I need"-

My lips going lower and lower. I opened her legs a little wider and knelt on the ground next to the bed. She was soaked. I began to kiss the inside of her right thigh and worked my way towards her centre. I ghosted my lips over her panties. I heard her breath hitch. I smirked and decided to kiss up along her other leg.

She whined almost in pain "Please, Ymir"

"Tell me what you want?" I whispered as my head was right between her legs once more.

She wined again and wriggles slightly closer to me. I gently stroked a finger over her panties and she jolted.

"Tell me" I said again

"Hnng, e-eat me" she said breathlessly.

I gently and slowly pulled her panties down and off of her legs. She lifted her hips to help a little bit. I opened her legs again and put my face between them.

"If you want me to stop"-

"I won't" She moaned as she placed her hand on my head, grasping hair between her fingers.

I shrugged and went to work. Slowly and gently liking around the outside. Her moaning getting louder each time. I dipped my tongue between her folds, darting it into her a couple times before slowly dragging it up towards the sensitive nub. She squirmed so much I had to anchor her thighs with my arms. Eventually she got used to the sensation and I was able to let go.

I moved away for a moment to look up at her "Ready?"

"Hnng. Ready for what?" She panted, chest heaving.

I smirked and without another word sunk two fingers deep inside of her.

"Gah!" She cried out in pleasure and my mouth began to suck on her bundle of nerves as my fingers slowly pushed in and out of her.

"Ffff-faster" She moaned. I complied. Her moans getting louder, her body becoming more sporadic with each move of my hand and mouth. "Ymiiiir. Ah. Ymirr" she began to moan, soon turning into screams "Ah! YMIR! I'm gunna- I ah –AHH!" she went stiff for a split second before her body jolted a few times. I felt her tighten around my fingers several times as I began to slow down.

I withdrew my fingers and lapped up the excess with my tongue before crawling back up the bed. She was panting heavily. Her hair was dishevelled all around the pillow, almost like a messy halo.

_She's a fucking Goddess_

"Ymir" she whispered with a satisfied hum

I plonked onto the bed next to her "Hey" I whispered.

Her breaths were even and before I knew it she let out the loudest snore. She was fast asleep.

_She's asleep… She's fast a-fucking-sleep AND snoring!? She snores? Fucking perfect! I'll never get any sleep tonight._

Seen as she so politely drifted off before I had a chance to get a turn, I ended up finishing myself off in the bed next to my snoring supervisor and rolling onto my side away from her. I threw a pillow over my head in hopes it would muffle the little fog horn next to me, I guess it work because it's the last thing I remember before I woke up the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning sat up and scratched the back of my head with a groan. I looked to my right and there she was sound asleep… still snoring.

_Fuck._

_I didn't even drink that much last night._

I slowly and quietly rolled out of bed before finding a pair of shorts and a tank top on the floor. I put them on and made my way to the bathroom.

I placed my two hands firmly on the edge of the sink, staring into my own eyes in the mirror "What the fuck, Ymir!" I whispered "She's your fucking supervisor!... But she is hot... and she did initiate it... so she wanted it too" I pulled at my cheeks and groaned. "What to do?" I took a deep breath "You just gotta go out there, Ymir... look through the fridge, make her some breakfast or something" I nodded and left the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen.

I opened the small fridge, bent down and examined its contents "Nothing" I sighed. Well I usually never ate breakfast, actually I barely used the oven at all when I think about it... never the less, I still looked in the fridge in hope that something would magically appear.

"Um… Hi" I heard a timid voice from behind.

I went to stand and hit my head off the inside of the fridge "Ow" I rubbed my head and turned to her "Hi"-

She stood at the door to my bedroom in my old high school hoodie. Damn she looked so cute in it. It was huge on her.

"I-I hope you dont mind. I couldn't find any of my clothes and this was on the floor"-

"No, no not at all"

Awkward silence.

"So" she said

"So..." I replied "Um... I was wondering, if you're hungry, because I got no food here, that we could, idunno, go get some breakfast?"-

"Oh"

"Yeah" I scratched the back of my head. _Jesus fuck I'm awkward_

"Um" she glanced at the clock hanging above my fridge "I-I'd love to but I really should be getting home"-

"Oh" I was a little crushed

"But- I had a really great time"-

_Ask her out you idiot! She might be the best you ever get! Do it! Fuck your job! Quit it! You can find another!_

"Um, Historia, Idunno if you'd wanna get dinner sometime or"-

She sighed "I… can't. This… can't. This, it's"-

_Shit._

"In breach of contract" I finished her sentence "I know. Don't worry about it. It's cool"

"I'm sorry, Ymir"

"Naaahhhh, don't be. We had a good time, why ruin it, right?"

She looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"I think your dress is over there" I pointed to the hallway and she gingerly made her way there. "I could give you a ride home if you want?" I offered

"Um, no thanks, I think I'll just call a taxi, let you get on with our day" She replied as she picked her dress off the floor.

"Seriously, Historia, it's no trouble" I shrugged "Save you money on a taxi. I gotta get food anyway so"

She thought about it for a moment "Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah, it's no problem" I closed the fridge door. "Just let me get changed and I'll take you home"

Needless to say the car ride was as awkward as hell. We said nothing to each other except Historia every so often telling me to turn left or right.

_I knew I should've fixed the fucking radio. It's so awkward. I wish the radio worked._

I felt like banging my head off of the steering wheel repeatedly. Eventually she told me to pull over outside this fancy looking apartment building.

_This place has got a doorman! Fuck me sideways with a brick this place is fancy!_

She took off her seatbelt and reached for the door handle. "Um, thanks for the ride home"

"No problem" I nodded

"Before I go"-

"Last night never happened?"

She gave me the same apologetic look "I'm sorry Ymir, but I don't want to lose my job"

"Hey, it's no problem. Like I said; we had a good time, no need to ruin it" I tried to smile reassuringly.

"Thank you, Ymir" She smiled softly

_Damn she's gorgeous._

"No worries. I'll see you at work next week"

"Yeah, see ya then" her smile was a bit brighter "Have a good Christmas"

_Fuck me she's beautiful_

"You too" I smiled

And with that she got out of the car and went into that fancy-ass building.

_Christmas. holiday. No doubt I'll get a postcard again._

I sighed and turned my car around before heading home.

Christmas was usually a shitty time for normal families, don't lie; it's stressful, tiring and expensive amongst other things. For the past few years I ended up celebrating in my apartment with a few beers and a pizza from the only place that's open all year round. I don't know who to feel sorry for; the poor bastards who have to make pizzas on Christmas day OR the people who actually order the pizzas on Christmas day… and by people I mean me usually.

I got some food and made my way home. I was deep in thought, contemplating Christmas, if I should go home or not. Home was a shitty place; don't get me wrong, my parents are great people … they're just super religious and a super lesbian daughter wasn't really good for their relationship with the minister. Eventually it came down to me or the church and I think it's pretty obvious which one they chose. Let's just say I don't talk to them anymore… ever… maybe someday I'll head back home for a visit, surprise them, but for the moment, I'm happy where I am.

I got in the door with all the groceries and put them down on the counter. I picked up my clothes from last night and threw them into the washer and turned them on without caring about the detergent. I put away the groceries and went into my room.

"She's probably still straight or something and all I was, was a one night thing and she'll go back to dicks as if nothing ever happened" I mumbled to myself as I tidied the place a bit more "So stupid. You're so stupid, Ymir" I sighed and fell face first onto the bed without giving a shit. That's pretty much the last thing I remember before I woke up the next morning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**HISTORIA'S POV**

I stepped out of Ymir's car and made my way towards the door.

_Walk of shame. _I sighed internally.

"Morning Miss Reiss. Didn't see you come in last night" Pixis, the doorman.

"Morning. No, afraid I didn't come home, ended up at a friend's instead" I lied kinda

"Well, I'm sure you had a good night then" He opened the door for me

"I did" I felt a smile tugging at my cheeks

"Good to hear" He smiled before closing the door behind me.

I walked over to the elevator and called it. If I'm perfectly honest, when I woke up this morning I couldn't really remember what happened last night but over the time span of the (awkward) car ride over here a lot of it came back to me and as I stepped into the elevator I began to question everything

_Am I gay?_

I pushed the button for level 7.

_Am I gay? I mean I never really thought about girls. Girls are hot but I thought everyone thought that… but guys are hot too… am I bisexual? Maybe? I don't know… Ymir is pretty hot… and last night. OH MY GOD LAST NIGHT. Last night was amazing… well what I can remember was amazing. She's talented-_

The doors opened and I stepped out, train of thought interrupted.

I made my way towards my apartment and opened the door. I got in and immediately checked my home phone for messages.

_"You have – one – new message"_

*Beeeeeep*

"Hey Tori, honey" – my step mother

_I hate it when she calls me Tori_

"Listen, your father and I are wondering if you're going to be visiting us over the next few days? Christmas is here and all haha. Anyway, call back soon and let me know! Kisses!"

*Beeeeeep*

I sighed and went into my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and took off my dress before heading into the bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror.

_Love bites. Love bites and hickeys._

All over my neck and shoulders. My eyes went lower to reveal quite a big bite mark on my left breast.

_Ymir certainly likes to leave a mark. I can't see my father like this… especially seen as I got these from a lady… not that Ymir is much of a lady_

I sighed and jumped into the shower. The shower was amazing. I felt so yucky… but in a good way. I don't know how to explain it.

Once I was clean, I dried my hair and went to bed. I needed sleep, badly. After an hour of tossing and turning thinking about Ymir and her hands... and her tongue... okay it was really amazing. It just felt right.

_But I cant lose my job_

I turned over and closed my eyes, eventually finding sleep


	4. Chapter 4

_Last night. Last night._

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked over at my alarm clock that I never really used. I thought I'd use it more when I bought it… oh well… it was about 4am, I checked the date "24th. Christmas Eve"

_Shit._

I tried my best to fall back asleep but I couldn't. Last night was on my mind.

_She fell asleep. But her moans. Her fingers through my hair. Holy shit her pussy. Fuck she's hot._

I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling for a little while.

_But she doesn't want to lose her job… what if she doesn't even like me in that stud-muffin kinda way that I am, and she was just being polite? Fuck fuck fuck._

I threw a pillow over my head and groaned

_This is going to be a long fucking night_

After about an hour of tossing and turning I decided to get up and watch some T.V. There was nothing to watch; a few repeats of cooking shows, teleshopping, stuff like that. Eventually I came across a porn channel and watched it for a little while. Christmas themed porn, to be perfectly honest it sent shivers down my spine and I changed the channel; I didn't want to think about sex right now. I found a channel that was showing some kid shows. I left it on and got myself a bowl of cereal. Before I knew it I was singing along to the intro of "that's so Raven" and "Kim Possible", fuck I loved those shows.

I soon realised what I was doing

_Fuck! I'm such a fucking nerd!_

I switched off the T.V. in a shit mood and put the bowl on the coffee table before heading back to bed. I woke up late the next day and did absolutely nothing with my time. It was Christmas Eve; I had no one to buy presents for, no one worth seeing, no one for anything. Christmas always reminded me how alone I was and most of the time I didn't really give a shit. My only kinda friend was Sasha and even at that I could never see her again and I'd be totally fine. I only ever really talked to her at work anyway.

In all honesty though, I missed having friends. I remember being a kid and playing at school. I had a few close friends. When I was about seventeen I was real good friends with this girl called Mina. If I'm honest I had a huge crush on her; she was smart, kind, hot…. Anyway I came out to her one day and it didn't go well. She was a Pastor's daughter and being "that way inclined" –as she put it – went against everything she stood for and she said she couldn't associate with me anymore. She told her dad, who then told my dad and well, the rest is history. That was the last time I had real friends. _Fuck I'm getting real fucking mushy, what the hell has that supervisor done to me?_

I woke up on Christmas Eve not long after noon; I did my laundry and sat on my ass all day, so exciting. I went to bed late and woke up late on Christmas day; took a shower, drank beer and ordered the 'Christmas Special' from my favourite pizza shop, _Titan's Pizza._

**HISTORIA'S POV**

Christmas day! I woke up at seven in the morning and straight away went to take a shower. I had decided to visit my father and Step-Mother even though I didn't really want too. I honestly just wanted to stay home and maybe order pizza… I heard that _Titan's Pizza_ place is pretty good… Anyway, I went into the bathroom and examined the bites and bruises left behind by a very eager Ymir. They looked a bit better but it still looked like I'd been attacked by a ravenous sex monster… a tall, tanned, freckled… sexy… attractive… sex monster who is very skilled in being an amazing sex monster and I'm not making any sense, I should change the subject or something…

Anyway, I showered and got ready, carefully trying to cover the marks on my neck. Once I was satisfied no one could see them I sent my father a text explaining that I'd be there for dinner and left my apartment.

I took the subway, as I usually did. I didn't have a car so it was how I commuted to work and I was pretty lucky that my dad's house wasn't too far from a station.

I got off and stopped into the local store and bought two bottles of red wine (my step-mother hated red wine) and walked the rest of the way to my father's house. It wasn't that cold out, well, not that cold for December; I mean, I could still see my breath fogging in front of my face but I wasn't wrapped in seventeen layers of clothes to stay warm.

I got to the house and took a deep breath in mental preparation.

_This is going to be a long day_

I walked up the short driveway and up the steps to the front porch before ringing the doorbell. It didn't take long for someone to open the door.

"Tori!" she smiled and threw her arms around my shoulders "It's so good to see you!"

I didn't return the hug "Yeah" I sighed and tried my best to sound convincing "I'm happy to be home"

"Come in! I'm sure you're freezing!" She let me go and moved to the side to let me into the house. Inside was, well it was perfect; it was like all those houses you'd see in those Christmas magazines. My father never really cared much for decorations, he loved Christmas, don't get me wrong but he didn't buy into the material side of it… unlike my step-mother.

"Dad around?" I asked as she closed the door.

"Yes, he's upstairs getting ready, he won't be much longer" she smiled "Oh, I'll take that from you" she grabbed the paper bag in my hands causing the wine bottles to clink together "Oh, looks like you brought something special!" she looked into the bag and I saw her face turn sour for a split second

_Red wine, bitch!_

I chuckled internally.

"Historia!?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see my father coming down the stairs. I smiled and rushed over to him. He picked me up in one of those twirl-hugs you see in the movies.

"Hi, Dad" I held him tightly.

"Good to see you, Sweetheart" He put me down and before I had a chance to notice that my scarf had fallen off, he was observing my neck. "What happened to you!?" He looked shocked

_Oh no_

"What? What are you talking about?" I was trying my hardest not to break out into a cold sweat.

"Your neck, there's a really bad bruise on it"

_No, please_

"Oh, that!? Yeah, um… woke up with it, I have no clue"-

"It looks like teeth marks!"

_Fuck you, Ymir_

"Really, you think so? I don't know"-

He turned to my step-mother "Look at this and tell me it doesn't look like teeth marks"

She trotted over like she owned the world and glanced at my neck "Oh yes, definitely look like teeth marks" she smirked.

_This is my punishment for the red wine, isn't it?_

"Well dear" she looked at my father "Looks like Tori's all grown up" that smug smirk still on her face as she looked back to me "So, who's the lucky man?"

"What!?" My dad looked at her with a pale face "My little g- no. Teeth marks?" he looked back at me "Please tell me she's wrong" he pleaded.

I hesitated "Well"-

"Oh god it's true" He turned an even paler shade of white.

_This is not how I want to spend Christmas. Here comes the interrogation_

"Who is he? Do I know him? He's not one of my employees is he? Does he work for a rival company? Does he work with you? Is he your boss?"-

"Dad, please. I'd rather not do this. I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm a grown woman. You don't need to know who"-

"Oh yes I do, missy! I am your father"-

"Well it doesn't matter because it's over between the two of us! It was just one stupid thing and never again… Happy now?"

He paused for a moment "Did you use protection?"

"JESUS DAD! Just stop! I'm fine, I'm not pregnant, I'm clean, please"

"Okay, I trust you" he finally dropped the subject.

"Thank you!" I sighed before asking "What time's dinner at?"

My step-mother looked at the expensive watch on her wrist "Not much longer. I tried this new way of cooking the turkey…"

If I'm perfectly honest I didn't listen to one word she said after that. It was all in one ear and out the other... in fact it was like that for the rest of the day.

I went straight home after dinner and went right to bed. My step-mother was an exhausting woman and the less I have to do with her, the better.

* * *

**AN: sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter. also sorry there wasn't much of Ymir's POV. dont worry, the next chapter will contribute to the plot waaaayyyy more than this one did**


	5. Chapter 5

**HISTORIA'S POV**

NEW YEARS EVE! My favourite night of the year! Going out, partying with my friends! I couldn't wait. I sat in my apartment waiting impatiently for the girls to come over so we could all get ready together. Mina was the first to arrive, soon followed by Hannah and then the night really began. Hannah had brought over a seriously large bottle of champagne and I had some seriously large champagne flutes to match so the night was off to a good start. Once we were ready (and slightly tipsy) we made our way to the subway station and got on the main line for the centre of town. It was a little cold out not that I felt it much despite the fact I was in my littlest of little black dresses. The alcohol coursing through my veins kept me pretty warm, never the less, I still wore my coat. _I'll probably need it later._

"Franz says he'll meet us at the station" Hannah smiled with a huge blush as she looked at her phone. Her and Franz have been tip-toeing around each other for years. You could honestly cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

"I don't understand why you two haven't had sex yet" Mina blurted. She had a tendency to speak her mind when she was drunk "It makes me want to puke seeing you two just toying with one another. Just fuck him already, Geez"

"Mina!" Hannah grew an even deeper shade of red.

"I agree with Mina on this one" I giggled "also sex is good. You should do that". Wow, I was well on my way to being shit-faced drunk.

"Shut up" Hannah mumbled from under her pouting lips.

Mina sighed "If I had a man like Franz I'd be on top of him every day and every night" she let out an even deeper sigh "Maybe this will be my year, eh? The year I finally meet the man of my dreams"

"Maybe, or maybe the man of your dreams won't be a man" I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Eh?" they both looked at me confused

"Maybe the man of your dreams will turn out to be the _WO_-man of your dreams" I giggled a little

"A woman?" Mina asked before pondering "Man, woman, dragon, whatever, I don't care. If they're hot, smart, tall, have all their own teeth and a job; I'm theirs"

Hannah looked far more suspiciously at me "Is there something you want to share with us, Historia?" She wiggled an eyebrow

"Maybe… maybe not" I replied coyly.

Luckily before either of them got to push the matter further we reached our stop and got off the train. Franz was standing on the platform waiting for us with one of his friends, Thomas.

"Hi!" He waved to us before Hannah gave him a huge hug.

"Hey" Thomas smiled at us.

"Hey" Myself and Mina replied

"Ready for a night on the town?" Thomas asked

"We were born ready, Kiddo!" To say Mina was excited was an understatement

The hug between Hannah and Franz ended. They both turned to us.

"Let's get going. _Club Sina_ is going to be pretty full tonight so the earlier we get in, the better" and with that Franz began to lead the way with Hannah next to him.

_Club Sina _was the best night-club in town. It was a notorious venue where a lot of big bands and singers started out. On any given night you could meet seven or eight talent scouts looking for the next big thing and no doubt tonight there would be even more of them.

We got to the club pretty quickly and joined the short line forming outside its doors.

"Looks like we got here at a good time" Thomas stated.

"Whatever, I just want to get in. It's cold out here" Mina rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Did you bring a jacket?" I asked

She laughed in reply before whispering to me "Historia, you see this outfit?" she opened her arms and gestured at me to look at her dress "Do you seriously think I'd put on a big-no-shape coat over this body!? I worked hard for this, I'm going to show it off when I can"

"But what if you catch"-

"Regardless of whether I catch a cold or not" she interrupted me "Anyway, I want to see if Thomas will give me his jacket"

There was a pause before Thomas spoke "Um, do you want my jacket, Mina?" he asked gingerly

She turned to me and winked before turning back to Thomas with her damsel in distress act "Oh, Thomas, are you sure?"

"Um, yeah…?" he slid it off his shoulders

"Oh no, you don't have to, I don't mind"-

"It's no trouble, Mina" he put it over her shoulders

"Thank you, Thomas" she smiled so sweetly at him I swear I could have puked "You're so kind"

_Is he blushing!? Oh my god he is!_

"D-don't mention it" he stammered before scratching the back of his neck.

_Looks like Mina's chosen her next victim_

"Hey, they're letting people in!" Hanna spoke up as she shifted her head to try and see above the crowd

"About time" Mina sighed in relief.

Franz, Hanna, Mina and Thomas went in ahead of me once ushered by the bouncer. I was following them in when he stopped me.

"You have I.D., Miss?" He asked in a condescending tone

_I'm twenty six years old for the love of god_

"Yeah, I should have it in here somewhere" I began digging through my purse looking for my I.D. I haven't been asked for it in a good long while, I thought that I finally looked old enough. I'm short and I still look sixteen, which isn't entirely a bad thing, but when all I want is a good night in a club, it's annoying.

_Where the hell is it? I know it's in here somewhere._

"I'm afraid I can't let you in without it" He seemed agitated

"Yeah, I know. I swear it's in here" I was also annoyed

By now the line of people behind me were getting restless. "Goddamn kids" "20 bucks says it's a fake I.D." "20 bucks she doesn't have I.D."

_Shut up_

"I'm sorry, Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside so I can let other patrons in"

"What?" I was a little shocked "I'm twenty-six, I swear! I'm a supervisor for the Survey Company. I graduated from Trost University with a degree in Business! I swear!"

"I believe you, Miss, but for insurance purposes"-

"Bull shit!"

_Whoa where did that come from!_

He was taken aback by my language. So was I!

"Miss, please leave the premises before I decide to call the cops"

"What!?"

"Leave. Now"

I bit my lip to suppress the line if swear words I wanted to scream "Fffff-fine!" I threw the strap of my bag over my shoulder and stormed off. I began cursing him and the whole place under my breath as I marched. When I was halfway down the block my anger finally began to subside.

_I better text Mina_

**Hey, I couldn't get into the club. Don't worry about me, I think I'm just going to get a taxi home. Talk to you tomorrow so you can tell me all the gossip ;) byeeeeeee**

I sighed and kept walking. I could probably hail a cab a bit further down the street. I walked passed pubs and clubs full of people having fun, enjoying one of the best nights of the year.

_Screw it, I'm not going home!_

I walked into the next place that was open without someone on the door. It was a small little pub but there was a good crowd in it. I stepped up to the bar and waited for the bartender.

"What'll it be?" He asked with a strained smile. He looked like he'd been worked off his feet.

"Vodka and cola please" I smiled back.

He nodded and watched him as he made my drink.

"Didn't expect to see you in a place like this" I heard a voice coming from my left. I looked over.

_Oh god please no. Of all the people in the world, not this employee_

**YMIR'S POV**

New Year's Eve… just another day if you ask me, nothing special.

It was late in the afternoon. I was on my bed, surrounded by empty pizza boxes and empty cans of beer, watching whatever shit seemed to grab my interest on the TV when someone rang from the front door of my apartment building.

_Who the fuck is here? What the fuck do they want?_

With a huff, I rolled out of bed in a tank top and shorts. I dragged my feet as I walked over to the phone. I picked it up and sighed

"Hello?"

"Ymir!? Wow, I didn't think you'd answer"

"Braus?"

"The one and only" she chuckled

"The fuck are you doing here? If you're looking for sex, sorry, I don't fuck co-workers"

She laughed "God, no!... Anyway, I know that's a goddamn lie! I saw you and the super at the Christmas Party"

"So what! You here for gossip?" _Shit, she saw us _"You gunna tell Smith?"

"No, no no. Secret's safe with me, homie" She was still laughing. She coughed and got back to the point "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for New Year's… like right now?"

"What the fuck would make you come all the way over here for that? I'm not going out tonight"

"Awww c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"No, Braus!" I argued

"I'm not leaving until you get your fancy ass down here"

"Fancy Ass?" I smirked

She sighed "Just put on some fancy-ish clothes and get out here. I'm not letting you be a goddamn hermit on New Year's Eve"

"I dunno, Braus"-

"I'll buy you possibly two drinks" She sang

I chewed it over. _Free drinks, eh?_

"Also, think of all the girls that'll be out tonight! They'll be lining up to get a chance at you"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Braus"

"So, you comin'?" she asked

_Free drinks and women, how can I refuse?_

"Sure. I'll let you up. Just let me take a shower first" I pushed the button to unlock the front door and Braus made her way up the stairs.

I unlocked my door and let her in.

"Jesus, Ymir. You ever heard of opening a window!?" She held her nose as she walked in. She looked around "Looks like you haven't heard of cleaning either"

_Damn, Braus looks hot. Red dress, heels, hair done… damn. I'd do her but naaaahhhh_

"Shut up or I'll kick you out so fast you"-

"Alright, alright. Sorry" She put her hands up.

"Just watch some TV. I'll be good to go in about 30 minutes" I threw the remote at her as she sat on the cleared area of the couch.

Xxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck is this place?" I asked as we walked into the pub

"One of this town's best kept secrets" Braus hit me right between my shoulder blades in what I presume was a friendly pat on the back. In all honesty it knocked the fucking wind out of my lungs.

_Fuck! Goddamn she's stronger than she looks!_

"Connie should be here soon" She smiled as she looked around

"Oh"

_So that would explain the fact that she's dressed to kill._

"I'll go find somewhere to sit, get yourself something at the bar" she handed me a twenty

_FREEEEEE DRAAANNNNKKKSSSSSS_

"Sure. You want anything?" I asked

"Nah, I'll get something later"

I nodded and began to make my way to the bar when I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Is that- no, it can't be!_

I squinted my eyes for a better look

_Is that who I think it is? Is that Reiner!? Holy shit it is! Who's he talking to? She's blonde, nice!_

I began to walk again, this time towards Reiner. Don't get me wrong, I hated the guy more than anything else but it was always fun to try and steal the girls he was hitting on.

"REEEEIIIIINNEEERRRR! MY OLD BUDDY! OLD PAL!" I threw an arm around his shoulder, catching him in a head lock "WHO Is this"- _OH NO. OH NO OH NO NO NO NO NO NO SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME_

"Hi Ymir" she smiled sweetly

I stood there, still holding a flailing Reiner.

_SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT! She looks hot- DON' SAY THAT, NUMBNUTS!_

"Um, hey Historia"

"How you been?" She asked

"Good, yeah. You? Have a good Christmas?" I let go of Reiner

"JESUS, YMIR!" he shouted as he tended to his neck

"Yeah, it was pretty good thanks" we both ignored him

"Want me to get you a drink? Sasha's paying" I held up the twenty with a smile

"Maybe, once I've finished this one" she held up her glass.

"Sure" I smiled

Reiner interrupted by standing between us "So, anyway Historia, as I was saying"-

I could see the flash in her eyes. It was the same one I had when Reiner would talk to me, except she was too polite to do anything about it. She chugged the rest of her drink.

I stood on my tippy-toes to look over his massive shoulders and began to mouth sentences to her _"You want me to get rid of him?"_

He turned away for a second and she nodded at me

_"Okay"_

I tapped his shoulder and ever so slowly he turned around to me "What do you want?"

"I heard that Bert was meant to be out tonight, he was going to _Club Sina_ or something. He said something about hoping you were there, I dunno"

"Bert's in town?"

_Is he fucking blushing!?_

"Yeah, you should call him and see for sure"

He thought for a moment before turning back to Historia "I'll be right back, I just got to make a phone call"

"Take your time" She nodded

He left.

"Oh my god thank you, Ymir" She hugged me. I wasn't sure how to reciprocate so I just tapped the top of her head.

"No problem" I smirked. She withdrew. "Want me to get you that drink now?"

"Please" She sounded relieved.

I ordered the drinks and as we waited she told me the story of her night so far. Once the drinks were made and paid for, we made our way over to the seats Sasha had grabbed.

_Looks like Connie's showed up_

Connie was sitting next to her.

"Jesus! Look who you found!" Sasha exclaimed at me

"Yeah, she's gunna spend the night out with us. _Club Sina _refused her at the door so"-

"What! Why?" Connie asked leaning over the table towards Historia

"I forgot my I.D." She didn't look pleased

"What!? Seriously!?" Sasha was very dramatic

"Yup. Apparently I look like a twelve year old" She took a sip of her drink

"Damn, that must suck" Connie sighed.

She nodded.

From then on the night got better. The same band that played the Christmas party showed up and were amazing! Everyone was dancing and drinking and having a good time. It was getting close to midnight, Shasha and Connie had fucked off to some bathroom stall and me and Historia were still sitting just talking. When the band started playing a certain song Historia jumped out of her seat

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" She screamed

"I can see that!" I laughed

She grabbed my arm and tugged. "C'mon, I want to dance"

"I told you before, I don't dance" I refused

"As your supervisor, I command you to dance with me!"

"I don't think that's how being a supervisor works" I half smiled

"I don't care, dance!"

"Nope" I folded my arms

"Fine! I'll dance with you sitting!"

The next three and a half minutes were the best thee and a half minutes of my life.

At first she was dancing like a normal person but then, the song hit this really cool part where it slowed down a little bit and that's when I saw it, the flicker in her eyes, like she turned into a totally different person and proceeded to give me A MOTHER FUCKING LAPDANCE!

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck don't touch her, Ymir! Conceal don't feel! Yes she's hot but god stop this please!_

She opened her legs and straddled my lap as she threw her arms around my shoulders "Y'know, ever since the Christmas party I haven't been able to get you out of my head"

_Nope nope nope shit fuck ass cunt tit wank stain fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_

She twirled a strand of my hair between her fingers "We could do it again, if you wanted. It could be our little secret"

_Is she fucking serious!? Oh my god_

"No strings. Just sex" She looked at me, waiting for my response "What do you say?"

I didn't answer I just kissed her. Next thing I know, I'm in a cab with her all over me.

We pull up to her apartment building and stumbled out. She winks to the doorman and we head all the way up to her apartment, still all over each other. This was going to be a good fucking night.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: SO SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP! I HAD CHAPTER 3 AND CHAPTER SIX UNDER THE SAME NAME AND I WAS SUPER TIRED WHILE UPLOADING IT SORRRYYYY HERE'S THE REAL CHAPTER 6**

**Historia's POV**

I woke up and turned to my left to find Ymir sleeping in my bed. I looked under the covers and noticed we were both kinda naked

_So I didn't dream last night_

My full memory returned fairly quickly and I felt like slapping myself. I somehow had sex with the hottest person in the office twice. TWICE. And thanks to my returned memory, if she remembered too then we'll be having it a lot more.

_Awwwww yesssssssssssss_

She was so quiet as she slept. If it wasn't for the movement of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled I'd nearly be sure she was dead.

_Oh Shit._

She began to wake up.

**YMIR'S POV**

I woke up the next morning to silence... well except for the noises of the city. I stretched and turned to my right and there she was propped up on her elbow looking at me.

_Holy shit… I'm dreaming right? I'm going to wake up back in my own bed all alone and sex was just a dream._

"Hi" she smiled sweetly before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her face turned serious "Listen, Ymir, about what I said last night, the whole sex-no-strings thing"-

_Here it comes. Rejected, rejected, you just got rejected! R-E-J-_

"You still okay with it? Just you didn't really give me an answer last night and"-

"Wait wait wait… you want to… with me…?"

She paused and looked me in the eye before giving me a very definite "Yes"

_HOLY SHIT! Ymir you sly fucking dog! You're banging the hottest woman you know!_

"Um, yeah. Cool with me" I replied expressionless even though my head felt like a bomb just exploded.

She sighed in relief before continuing "Phew. Sorry for asking first thing, I just wanted to make sure"

"It's cool" I half smiled

"Just we gotta keep this a secret. Like for-real secret"-

"Historia, chill. I'll keep my lips shut"

"Thank you"

"But"-

"Oh god what?" Her face fell

"I didn't tell her but Braus knows we've done the do"

"What? Seriously?" There was panic in her voice as she flopped back onto the pillow before plonking it over her face and making some really weird moaning noises.

"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone. I got some dirt on her so she owes me" I assured her.

She took the pillow away from her face and looked at me, her brows knitted together in worry.

"Chill. It's all good" I got out of bed and began to pick my clothes off the floor.

She took a deep breath "How are we going to do this so no one else finds out?"

"Don't do it at work, that's a start" I laughed internally

"Seriously, Ymir. When? Where? How?"-

"I told you" I walked over to her side of the bed "Chill" I picked up my underwear "I'll give you my number. You give me yours. Whenever you're in the mood, just text me and I'll be wherever you want me to be asap" I began to put my clothes back on.

"And what about when you're in the mood?" She asked

"I'm always in the mood" I smiled slyly

"Really" she cocked an eyebrow with a devilish smile

_Hot hot hot hot she is fucking hoooottttttttt!_

"Yup" I pulled up my pants

She lay back down on her bed and gave a gesture that suggested for me to join her again

"As much as I'd love to stay and give you the best morning of your life, I gotta actually do shit today"

She deflated and sat back up with a sigh "You want breakfast or anything before you go?"

"Nah, I'll get something on the way home"

"Okay"

I put my shirt back on and started doing up the buttons "Speaking of home, how the hell do I get there?"

She looked up at me "Do you want me to call you a taxi? I'll pay, it's the least I can"-

"Nah, I'll take the subway, where's the nearest station?"

She told me the directions and, once I was dressed, I left. As I got to the door of the building, the doorman winked at me "See you soon" he laughed.

"Yeah" I replied and walked on. It was halfway down the street that I realised what he meant and that's when it hit me.

_You are a FUCKING GOD, YMIR! and you're fucking a Goddess! Well done! Well fucking done!_

There was a spring in my step and I felt like …. In that movie, what is it again… 500 Days of something, Zoey Dechenel is in it and that Hall and Oats song and he's dancing and so is everyone else OH MY GOD I am so shit at explaining feelings fuck.

I started singing. I FUCKING SANG

"What I want you've got, and it might be hard to handle, like the flame that burns the candle, the candle feeds the flame.  
Yeah, yeah.  
What I've got's full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter then you pull them all together and how I can't explain  
Oh, yeah Well, well you, ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo  
You make my dreams come true! You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo!"

I stopped at a store to pick up a bit of breakfast, whistling to myself. I grabbed a sandwich, some chocolate and a cola.

_Healthy as fuck_

I stood in the queue, waiting to pay when-

"Good morning tall, dark and fucking the supervisor" followed by a roar of laughter.

_Sasha_

I turned to face her

"Still in the clothes you wore last night, eh? Walk of shame much?"

"Shut your mouth, Braus" I said behind gritted teeth.

"Hush your bust. No one's gunna hear" She sniggered

"The less _people_ say the less other people are going to know" I nudged her, if I didn't have any self-control I'm pretty sure my fist would've gone straight through her face.

"I told you before, your secret's safe with me. I won't get you or her fired, scouts honour" she saluted.

I sighed out of relief and exasperation

She glanced at her phone and whacked my back, again, I'm sure it was supposed to be friendly but fucking hell she could knock the wind out of a hurricane.

"Well, Ymir, I gotta go. Was nice seeing you" She winked and laughed before leaving

_Fuck. One of the most annoying people in the world knows shit. Fuck. Why am I kinda friends with her? Jesus Christ my fucking back!_

I paid for the groceries and made my way home again in an angrier mood than earlier. The realisation of what I was doing hit me like a shit load of bricks when I got in the door. I dropped the groceries on the kitchen counter and made my way to the bathroom. I took a shower; queue my deep inner turmoil

_What if we get caught? What if she gets fired because of me or I get fired thanks to her? What if we end up hating each other? What if she drops me like a hot potato?fuck fuck fuck fuck_

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I had some left over stuff from work to get done so I put on an old pair of sweat pants and set about organising it on my laptop in the living room.

In all honesty, I hated my job. All I did was make phone calls and check statistics. I had big dreams growing up, I wanted to see the world, buy a big "fuck you" motor cycle and go from place to place giving lucky women the nights of their lives… but I guess things never work out how you expect.

**AN: Thank's everyone for the positive reviews. Sorry I havent updated this in a while, i started college in the beginning of september sooooo yup.**

**ENJOY THE THING**


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next month things were going pretty well; By day I was a simple Survey drone, pushing buttons for a pay-check, but by night I was a ravenous sex beast hell bent on giving one special woman the time of her life… IT FELT LIKE I WAS BATMAN! I'M PRETTY SURE THIS IS HOW BRUCE WAYNE FEELS! NO, WAIT, THIS IS BETTER THAN BATMAN BECAUSE SEX… WITH A HOT WOMAN… A LOT… okay, sorry, I'll get back on track… sorry.

So anyway, over the past month it's been great. We've got this little kinda secret code for when she wants it and we're around people. We've began spending more time in each other's homes n shit too, like we've started having breakfast together whenever we have mornings off or on weekends… it's kinda weird how one minute she's screaming my name in ecstasy, the next she's asking if I want bacon (_does she even need to ask? I mean who doesn't love bacon, am I right!?_) and then the next thing I know she's asking for files to be on her desk by the afternoon. It's like she's three different people. But, I can handle it, I knew what I was getting in for.

I was in work one day just minding my own business, not giving a shit, doing my job when-

"Sooooo, Ymiiiiiiiir"

_Goddammit Braus_

"You know how you love me?" She batted her eyelids at me from over out dividing wall… she looked kinda like that big red person thing in that one anime I saw, what was it? Hmm…. Shingeki no Kill the fucking giants, idunno… anyway…

"What do you want?" I sighed

"I'll pay you for it, don't worry"-

"I'm pretty sure that's prostitution and to be honest you aren't my type"

"Noooooooo! God, No! I just want your sandwich" She shook her head before continuing "Plus, I already know your type"

I shot her a killer glare to see her with her goddamn tongue pressed to the inside of her cheek and her eyebrow raised like she was the fucking queen of shit eating grins

_Fuck you, Braus, I swear I will break your fucking kneecaps!_

"Chill! No need to look at me like that!"

_How can one human being be so annoying?_

"So… can I have your sandwich?"

"No!"

"But YMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!" she pleaded "I'm hungry!"

"You got money! Go buy something!"

"I can't leave, I got too much shit to do!" she argued

"Tough shit!"

"You're mean! I don't know what she sees in yo"-

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER MOTHER FUCKING WORD, BUTTMUNCH!" I yelled and I'm pretty sure the whole office heard me because it all went silent.

"Ymir, can you see me in my office for a moment?" Historia asked without stopping as she passed my cubicle

_Shit shit shit shit shit fuck you Braus fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuck… did I call her a fucking buttmunch!? How old am I! I'm twenty-four fucking years old for the love of god! BUTTMUNCH!_

Sasha looked at me "You're in troooooouuuble" She laughed "Maybe you'll get a spanking!" she winked

"Shut up!" I stood up, flattened my shirt and began to walk towards her office. I looked back at Sasha "Touch my lunch and you're fucking dead" I warned.

I entered her office; she was sitting at her desk, writing a few things. "Close the door" she said without lifting her head. I did as she told before standing in front of her desk. "Have a seat" again she didn't look up, and again I did as I was instructed. She was really good at keeping her work and pleasure separate. Like I said, it was like she was three different people. Myself on the other hand…. I was Ymir… the sexy slenderman in every aspect of my life.

_Shit. Shit._ _Shit. Shit._ _Shit. Shit._ _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm in trouble._

She finished writing and sighed before putting her pen down. She stood up. "Do you know why I asked you in here, Ymir?" She sat on the desk right in front of me. Her skirt hitching up exposing her thigh as she crossed one leg over the other.

I shook my head from side to side, unable to force the word "no?" from my lips.

"Really?" She asked, eyebrow cocked.

I finally found words "Not a clue. I think I've been working p-pretty well lately. I mean, that thing with Sasha just now, I mean"-

"Shhhh" She pressed her finger to my lips "I didn't call you in here about that argument or your working performance"

"Okay?" I replied in a mumble with her finger still held over my mouth.

She stood and walked over to the door before locking it. She walked back over to me and began to massage my shoulders. She was really good at it. She bent down and whispered in my ear "I want you. Right here. Right now"

"Huh?" I asked. _No, I'm fucking dreaming! This isn't happening, is it? No, any minute I'll wake up alone on my bed_

"Mmm-hmm" She nibbled and licked my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine and I groaned. "I want to fuck you, right here, right now" She whispered.

"Bu-but we're at work" I stammered

"And?"

"And I thought you didn't want to do the do here, we could get caught"

"I know, it's exciting, right?" She smiled

"But we could get fired" I knitted my brows together. I was so confused.

"Nope. I have it all figured out" she kissed my neck softly. It didn't register with me until a few moments later. "The big men and women in suits are gone to a conference this afternoon, I'm in charge until they get back"

"So no Mr. Smith?" I was a little more relived

"Or Mr. Ackerman. Or Miss Zoe or her lapdog Moblit"

She quickly twirled the chair around so I was now facing her. I was fucking terrified and turned on all at the same time. I mean, on one hand, if I had sex with her right now, we could get caught and fired, and on the other, if I didn't have sex with her right here she could rethink everything and I might never have sex with her again.

She straddled my lap and began kissing me so slowly and tugging my hair. She had figured out a couple of weeks ago that I loved it when she did that. She untucked my shirt and I groaned as I felt her lightly scratch along my bare stomach. She smiled into the kiss obviously loving my reaction as her hand crept higher until she was cupping one of my breasts over my bra.

"Since when have you taken initiative?" I mumbled as her lips we still pressed to mine "Usually I'm the one who"-

"I want to. This time, I'm in charge" She replied as her free hand undid the buttons of my shirt.

"You're always in charge, Princess Power-Bottom" I was loving this.

"Shut up"

She kissed me harder and slowly slid my shirt off my shoulders.

_I love it when she tells me to shut up! I have no clue why! There's something so sexy about it! Goddammit this woman!_

My hands found the front of her blazer but she moved them off of her before I had a chance to undo the buttons. She withdrew from the kiss and she moved my hands to her hips. "I told you, I'm in charge" She bit her bottom lip.

_SHE IS SO FUCKING SEXY OH MY GOD!_

Her hand made its way to my neck. She held my jaw and made lazy circles on my neck with her thumb "Now shut up and just enjoy, okay?" she smiled reassuringly with this little glimmer of something that made my heart race even faster.

_That smile… she's so fucking beautiful… she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen… wait what? Am I falling for her? FUCK FUCK FUCK NO! I can't! No, stop it, Ymir! Stop! You have sex with her. Just sex. Yes it's amazing but it's just sex!_

"Ymir?" she cut my train of though

"Hmm?" I asked shaking my head slightly coming back to reality

"You okay?" she seemed concerned as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear

"I'm perfect" I smiled.

She kissed me softly "Good" before she began to kiss my neck. One of her hands made their way behind my back and unclasped my bra. She slid it off my shoulders and tossed it to the other side of her desk. She grabbed one of my tits in her hand and squeezed it while her mouth made its way down to the other.

I hated my tits. They were tiny. I guess they had their upsides though; cheap bras, they don't get in the way, dudes clothes look good on me and they were super fucking sensitive and it felt so good to have her rolling my nipple between her teeth.

I bit my lip and groaned, almost forgetting that we were at work. "Historia" Her name left my lips as my hand grasped a tuft of her long blonde hair.

She pulled away and smirked like a fucking temptress "I have an idea" She got off of me and found some tape on her desk "Let's make this a bit more exciting. I want to tease you a little bit"

I was so high on lust that I couldn't think straight and I let her tape my wrists to the arms of the chair "I think I like this side of you"

"Hell yeah you do" She finished taping me to the chair and straddled my waist once more continuing the sweet torture she was inflicting on me before.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

We both immediately stopped and looked at the door behind us frozen in shock.

_OOOOOOHHHHHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT_

"Fuck" She verbalised

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Miss Reiss? It's Petra Ral, from HR, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Don't say a word" I whispered

There was so much fear in her eyes "I have to!"

"No, you don't just"-

"Someone told me you were in here. I'm afraid it's rather urgent" Petra continued

Historia took a deep breath "Give me a minute" she got off of me and frantically searched for a scissors

"What!?" Now I was scared

"Alright but I'm afraid I have to go in about ten minutes. I'm sorry for disturbing you, I promise it won't take long"

Historia found a scissors and cut me free "Get under the desk!"

"What!?"

"There's no time! Just do it!" She pushed me towards her desk

"Alright! Alright!" I got down on the ground and crawled under her desk with my shirt in my hand.

She grabbed the key and unlocked the door for Petra "Come in! Have a seat!"

They both made their way towards the desk. Petra sat in the chair that I was strapped into not five minutes ago and Historia sat in her chair in front of me. She pulled herself closer to her desk almost crushing me with her knees.

I was shitting it. Knees weak, arms heavy, mom's spaghetti. I was trying my hardest to not make a noise.

"How are you, Petra, it's been a while?"

I decided to make the most of my position and began to kiss up along Historia's legs.

"I'm good, thank you, and you?"

"I'm fine!" Historia's voice wavered due to me. I was nipping at her inner thighs. Although she didn't let me get away with it because she kicked me. I groaned and stopped my endeavours.

"So, um, what was it you wanted to see me about?" She asked Petra., regaining her cool.

"Well, it's rather important, you see, apparently a few workers have been, um, breaching contract, if you understand" She explained

"Breaching contract how?" Historia asked

Petra paused before continuing "Excuse my French but we have a few workers who are, according to rumours apparently, getting down and dirty with each other"

_OH FUCK!_

"Oh?... Do you know their names?" Historia's voice faltered slightly

"I'm afraid not. Like I said It's all just rumours at the moment but still, the higher offices want to see if there's any weight to it. Seen as you're the supervisor who works closest with them, would you mind keeping an eye on them?" Petra asked.

"Sure. No problem!" Historia smiled but I knew it wasn't genuine.

"Thank you" I heard Petra say before hearing her chair move "I'll be on my way then. Have a good weekend Miss Reiss"

"Thank you, Petra. You too!" She waved. I heard the door close and Historia slumped in her seat before looking down at me. "Jesus fucking Christ, Ymir! Don't ever try that again!" She moved away from her desk and I crawled out.

"I'm sorry! You're the one who wanted to have sex at work! You knew what you were doing!" I argued

"Keep your fucking voice down!" She whispered

"Sorry!" I whispered in reply. I huffed as I picked my bra up off the floor. She stood by her desk with her arms crossed also in a huff.

I began to dress myself when our eyes met. We both just started laughing.

"That was close!" I chuckled

"I know" she smiled as she stepped towards me. I got my shirt onto my shoulders and before I had a chance to close it she grabbed me by the collar. "You're an asshole" she was still smiling. She said it so sweetly I'd swear it was a term of endearment. She kissed me once and withdrew "You're such an asshole… but I like it. I like you"

"I like you too" I smiled and kissed her again. I buttoned up my shirt.

"You better get back to work" She smiled as she sat back down at her desk.

I made my way towards the door but before I left I turned to her "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she was still smiling

"Feel free to tell me if I'm overstepping the mark but, you want me to cook you dinner tonight? We can pick this back up where we left off after it, no one will disturb us next time" I laughed lightly

She thought about it for a minute "Hmm, sounds good, what are you cooking?"

_Shit! Ymir you don't know how to cook!_

"Itallian" I replied

_YOU'VE REALLY PUT YOUR FUCKING FOOT IN YOUR MOUTH NOW, BUTTMUNCH! YES I SAID BUTTMUNCH AGAIN!_

"I love itallian!"

"See you at about eight?" I suggested

"I'll be there" she looked so fucking happy

"Good" I probably looked just as happy. I left her office and closed the door behind me.

_On one hand, YOU'VE GOT A DATE YOU SLY FUCKER on the other YOU'VE GOT A DATE AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING COOK YOU STUPID FUCKER!_

"Hey, Ymir, I ate your sandwich… I'm sorry please don't kill me!" I heard Sasha say as I sat at my desk

"I don't even care" I was way too excited and anxious to give a shit

"Huh?" She seemed confused "What's got you so happy"

"None of your fucking business!" I snapped slightly before getting back to my computer.


End file.
